


if we had five more minutes

by rc6188



Series: Aftermath [1]
Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, sad scho writes to blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc6188/pseuds/rc6188
Summary: a poem for blake.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Series: Aftermath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621396
Kudos: 51





	if we had five more minutes

if we had five more minutes,  
i would’ve pried your shaking fingers  
from the wool of your uniform  
and weaved them into mine,  
held tight, knuckles white;  
the stick from your blood mingling,  
smearing into the crevices and lines on our palms.

if we had five more minutes,  
i would’ve leaned down and pressed  
chapped lips to yours  
and remembered the taste of you  
because there wasn’t anything  
holy about the situation anyway.  
it was armageddon  
and i was evil.  
slouching down to do the devil’s work  
in the dark cul-de-sac that i’ve created.

you, you’re always good. 

and if we had five more minutes,  
i would’ve told you so.  
maybe even whispered, _i love you, tom,_  
because my age belies my naiveté  
and i thought that war was cruel,  
but not this cruel.  
and i thought the time we had was short,  
but not this short.  
there wasn’t enough time.  
five, ten, fifteen seconds  
and i could see the mirth that usually  
swims in the pools of your eyes  
fading, draining.  
_talk to me_  
i lied to you to feed the fire,  
but didn’t confess the truth to dowse the burn.

my reckless boy who always slipped through my fingers  
but who i never thought i’d lose—  
if only we had five more minutes.


End file.
